The Edge World
by Kusahime
Summary: Naruto had no idea that the cocoon from the freaky alien spaceship would turn out to be the stuff of tv drama's, when Sasuke the only hope for their Galaxy emerged from it.


Edge World

_Konoha Metropolis Epicenter_

_Konoha Electorate Academy_

Uzumaki Naruto hated school; he detested it from the bottom of his heart. There was no way he would enjoy hearing Yamato sensei drone on about the history of the Land of Fire, turning his head he gazed out of the window toward Hokage Mountain he sighed he wanted nothing more than to get his mountain bike and ride up the steep incline allowing the sun and the fresh air to seep into his pores.

Naruto loved the outdoors; he lived for fresh air and sunshine, the freedom and beauty that was nature. He rock climbed, hiked and even explored the many forested areas within Konoha National Park. He had a secret spot out in the woods where he would camp out it had a wonderful view of the sky and a small cave that overlooked Konoha, to Naruto it was his secret base only his Dad's knew about they had to unless they would get strokes or die immediately if they couldn't find him. Naruto smiled at the mental image of Iruka glaring at Kakashi while the silver haired pervert groveled at Ruka's feet for forgiveness for losing their son when in reality Naruto was the only one to blame. His adoptive parents were so dramatic.

Naruto had been alone as long as he could remember he had spent every mundane day alone until he was old enough to comprehend and feel what loneliness was. Until one day he had met Iruka Umino and it was love at first bump, Naruto had his own set of chores to do within Konoha Sunshine Hope Orphanage he always did them on time and very well. He knew that if Mrs. Utane ever got wind of him being delayed or untidy his bottom would regret it so he was in a hurry to get his chores done but had bumped into Iruka whom he helped around and in the end was late doing his chores, that night Naruto got 5 small smacks for being late and then a no dinner punishment was added. Iruka had gotten wind of how the orphanage manager ran things he had reported the mistreatment and a few weeks later Mrs. Utane was replaced by a kinder much gentler and younger Kurenai Sarutobi. After that incident Iruka would come and visit and each time he did Naruto would spend the entire one hour visit with Iruka, talking about his day, his time at school, and the things he loved Iruka listened to him gave him hugs and always told him he was special. Naruto had come to love and adore Iruka after month of those habitual visits, Naruto had no clue that come his 9th birthday he would be going home with the man he considered the father he had dreamed of.

"_Would you like to come home with me? If you let me Naruto I would love to be your Dad" _

That sentence was all it took for Naruto to melt into tears, who was 9 year old Naruto with parents and no friends to refuse the kindest person he had ever met in all his 9 years of life? So he went and never looked back since. Things changed when Iruka had met Kakashi Hatake through Naruto.

Kakashi was a high profile martial arts teacher who taught children of wealthy families, famous military officer's children, and entire clans and volunteered at Konoha Metropolis Middle School in his spare time. The first time Naruto had met the silver haired pervert he had hated Kakashi's attitude, his aversion to reading pornographic material while blushing and giggling like a school girl but he knew Kakashi even with his silly behavior and creepy hobby he was a good sensei. He had to grudgingly admit he liked the teasing, perverted, silver haired man and looked up to him as a somewhat father figure, Iruka was more motherly and sensitive. While Kakashi was the wise, perverted caring type he was more the father figure in Naruto's life. When the two had met Naruto had no idea they would fall for each other and end up getting married, he was so happy he had the two of them together he never cared about their sexuality in the least he finally had parents and he was happy.

Naruto smiled at the memory of their wedding when the bell rang alerting him that it was the end of the school day and his last class was over, ahh the freedom! ignoring his friends calls Naruto rushed out and grabbed his bike he felt like hiking today and for some reason he felt like something huge was about to happen.

_Somewhere In a Galaxy far, far away…_

He was running, he had to if they got their hands on it the universe would split in two and everything, _everything_ would be destroyed. Cradling the cocoon closer to his chest he ran it had to be shipped off to another planet out of the solar system out of the universe he had to get to the graph sphere* he had to make it to one of the starship escape pods! He could hear them behind him; he was almost out of time.

Ducking into the starship hanger he searched for the oldest model and ran directly for their hover deck control key and placed the cocoon inside the escape pod, entering the data for a system they would never look he entered a random planet. Closing the clear lid he placed a protective barrier around the pod that would stay even if he died, he knew he would as he had betrayed them when he finally realized what they had planned, what they had _done_ and what they were planning to do. Biting his fingers and drawing blood he ran the purple pink liquid along the seams of the pod he had finished his part now he hoped all his efforts weren't for naught he sent the pod out into the vastness of space just as they found him.

He could feel their mental constraints on his mind he felt his air supply being cut off, he gasped clawing at his throat as his eyes watered.

"_Where is it? What have you done with it Kirill?" _the dark figure asked levitating Kirill's body above his.

"_Where no one will find it Sybil, some place where none of you from the Order can ever hope to reach. You won't get its power!"_

Kirill answered mentally forcing a smile through his discomfort; he blocked his mind from their probing and stopped his heart before he took his last breath he whispered something in his mind causing Sybil to scream aloud.

"_Unreachable, beyond the universe it will be safe they will never have it"_

Naruto parked his bike and ran up the steps of his house, he needed his gear and rations he wanted to spend the night at his secret hideout. He threw his shoulder bag on the low table next to the door and hung his keys on the hook next to it while he took off his shoes

"I'm back, Dad! Are you here?"

Naruto called, shrugging he went into the kitchen pulling his bright orange weatherproof hiking pack from under the kitchen sink. He filled it with all the food he needed from the cupboards and grabbed an extra flashlight and batteries, he stuffed a candy bar in his mouth and ran upstairs to his room to change out of his uniform and into his gear when he heard moaning and he knew immediately what was going on, blushing Naruto hurried to his room changed and grabbed the post it pad from his Father's study he hurriedly scrawled out his note and posted it on the door of their room.

_I'm at the usual place, staying the night! Don't wait up. By the way… keep it down would ya the neighbors complain enough you guys._

_Love Naru._

He rolled his eyes as a particularly loud moan reached his ears, running off he grabbed his pack got his metallic orange mountain bike and rode off humming a silly song he had heard on a commercial weeks before he couldn't get it out of his head. Smiling he closed his eyes as he rode up the well-traveled dirt bike path he had created and allowed the wind to pull at his bright blond spikes. He was blissful and he needed nothing else.

_Naruto had no idea that night his life would change… and everything he knew would come to a grinding halt._


End file.
